Why Me?
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: Sasuke was forced to move into a new town by his older brother...that's all I'm going to say because obviously I'm not good at summary's xD but the story is good....Warning: This story Contains Yaoi...Slight OOC
1. Why Me

**Why me? A Narusasu story **

**Chapter 1 "Why Me?"**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke awoke, felling rather tired, He just shook it off and decided to take a shower...

_'this isn't fair. Just because itachi got a new job, iv'e been forced to move in with him..not only that i have to switch schools as well!' _sasuke screamed loudly in his head, Getting out of the shower 15 later...He went into his room, Changing into a black button-up shirt, and black skinny jeans...

"Well, tomorrow i go to konoha academy, whether i like it or not..." He said sighing "Why does it seem like im the only person in this world who can never find happiness?" he thought a loud, he turned his head and looked at the clock it read _'10:30 pm'_ "Damn, im so bored...well, i guess it wouldnt hurt going out for a few before itachi gets home from work..i'll go check out the town" he grabbed his jacket _'what if people ask me why im wearing a jacket and its like100 degrees out...oh well no one's probably out at this time anyway' _He sighed stepping out of the house, He walked a couple blocks, Getting used to his surroundings he seemed calm till he felt as if he was being watched...

"W-whos there?" He yelled out nevously..no answer... So sasuke decided to walk faster, When he heard foot steps tapping on the cement behind him he began to worry '_Why are they following me? what do they want?' _He asked himself, Everytime he would faster his pace the footsteps got louder, panicking sasuke began to run, until he was stopped by a giant cement wall in front of him_ 'Shit!'_ he cursed himself.

* * *

a voice peered behind him

"Well, Well"

Sasuke turned around, heart pounding so loud he couldnt hear himself think, the figure got closer toward the light, it was a guy with spiky dark orange hair, and red eyes

"I havent seen you around he before, whats your name sexy?" He questioned

"i...umm..s-sasuke"

"Well sasuke, i think your hot"  


* * *

He came face to face with sasuke "..and do you know what i do to hotties like you?"

"wha-" sasuke's question was cut off by a pair of lips onto his, the man kissed him roughly forcing thier tongue in sasukes mouth, sauske yelped out when his tongue was bitten by what felt like to him razor sharp teeth. The man shot an angry look at sasuke for pulling away.

Sasuke looked at him with shock and fear, the man just growls and gracefully pins sasuke's hands to the wall, but not before tearing off sasuke's jacket making him trash side to side

"Stop it! D-Don't!"

The man ignores sasuke's pleas and begins to unbutton sasuke's shirt, tears begin to run down sasuke's cheeks, the words why me begins to flash in sasuke's mind

"...please, i'll do anything..i'll even give you money, just please let me go!"

"Sorry, short stuff...i would pay big money to rape you" The man chuckles "But it looks like i get to for free..."

Sasuke begins to shake, the man smerks at that, and his mouth makes contact woth sasuke's neck, sasuke screams in complete agony when as the man sucks on his neck, leaving a giant purple mark, his tongue begins to travel around sasuke's nipple

"don't...p-pl-please..don't" comes out of sasuke's mouth but it was hard to understand because he was crying so much.

The man unzips sasuke's pants, and throws them across the alley, he did the same with sasuke's boxers, He started making his way to sasuke's dick when another person appears in the alley...

* * *

"Kyuubi. What do you think your doing?"

"N-Naruto?" Kyuubi said as he stood upright

"Well Kyuubi?"

"I-I was, im sorry kit, I just lost control..."

"I can tell...Now go home i'll deal with you later." Kyuubi didn't hesitate, he ran away as fast as lightning...Leaving sasuke in shock and relief, he winced as naruto walk towards him

"Im sorry about my friend..." He picks up all of sasuke's clothes, sasuke says nothing but he snacheds his clothes and quickly puts them on as if he was trying to hide something...

"Damnit! wheres my jacket?!"

"jacket?" naruto repeats "Why would you have a jacket its hot out?"

"none of your buisness! Just forget it, i didnt like it anyway" He begins to walk away when he felt a strong hand grab his arm, making him wince in pain.

"will you forgi-" Naruto began to say until asudden look of concern hit his face.

'Shit' sasuke thinks pulling his arm away

"wh...whay happened to your arm..?"

"...nothing..." sasuke responds

"b-but it was covered in scars"

"i said it was nothing, back off"

"oh...my...god, did you do that?"

sasuke said nothing and ran away as fast as his feet could take him, he made it to his house, he ran inside locking the dorr behind him he ran to his room then proceded to cry.

* * *

**Ok im not the best writer in the world and i know that so you don't need to tell me...**

**If people like the stroy i will continue it, And if i get at least one or two good reviews i'll continue tomorrow **

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	2. Love And Hate

**Why Me? A Narusasu story**

** Chapter two "Love and Hate"**

**

* * *

**The door opened and a head peaked into sasuke's room "Sasuke, im home..." No answer "Sasuke..?" Itachi turns on the light to find sasuke sleeping "He's finally sleeping for once" Itachi gives sasuke a light kiss on the forehead and walks out...

* * *

**.:THE NEXT MORNING:.**

sasuke's door opens revealing itachi's head peaking in "Sasuke you have to wake up now, it's your first day at konoha academy"

"Yeah, Yeah...whatever you say itachi, i'll be down in a few."

"Ok sasuke"

Sasuke changes into a black sweater and another pair of black tight jeans...he goes into the bathroom and looks at him self in the mirror, brushes his hair, and applies eyeliner...Sighing he makes his way downstairs where his brother was waiting to drive him to school...

"Ready to go sasuke?"

"Yeah, i guess..."

* * *

They drive to the academy in complete silence until they got up to the school and itachi broke the silence "See You later sasuke" Sasuke nods, and walks into the school nervously, he hated being new, It made him feel isolated and hated...He walked down the hall, People were staring at him, Why? Sasuke looked around for the class he was supposed to be in_ '...found it' _He sighs and walks in, there was a crowd of people at one table_ 'there must be popular people around there or something'_ sasuke wanted to be as quiet as he could be so he wouldnt attract attention, He decided to walk to any empty seat but he tripped over the floor and hit the ground "Fuck!" He screamed out, while all the other people turned and starred, sasuke stayed on the floor and closed his eyes _'I just want to die right now'_ all he could he was a seat move and a whole bunch of people going "hmm?" sauske opened his eyes and looked up "I-It's...you?" sasuke says shocked, as naruto helps him up off the ground "Y-You never told me you go to this school?" sasuke asks, still shocked...

"You just took your clothes and ran away, how was i suppose to tell you?"

"hn..."

"So your new to this town?"

"What made you guess that? (Sarcastic) Baka..."

"Look you don't have to get all 'emo' about it!"

Sasuke walks away with his head down _'Emo...damnit why does everyone i like call me that...' _He sits down at an empty table, puts his head down and and silently cries, he thinks that no one can hear him crying, but he was dead wrong...

"Naruto you made the emo kid cry" Naruto' s friend kiba laughs at their friend Gaara's joke...

"I think hes going to go cry in the bathroom during class" Their other friend Neji, the jock says, Naruto doesnt want to hurt sasuke's feelings, but he has to keep his reputation

"You guys know what i think.." Naruto starts, while all his friends are going "What, What?" "I think hes going to go cut himself" Everyone starts laughing "Naruto that was gold" kiba chuckles, Sasuke gets up he'd rather be in hell right now than here, he starts to make his way to the door, But instead he finds himself back on the floor yelling "fuck" once again

"Nice one gaara!" Neji gives Gaara a high five, sauske gets up only to be kicked in the side by kiba and land on the floor again, people were pointing and laughing...even naruto.

Sasuke gets up again and this time he yells "What the fuck did i ever do to you guys?!"

"well i guess i was wrong..." Naruto says, his friends question him "About what naruto?" "Hes emo and bipolar" They all laugh, While sasuke runs out of the room and doesnt stop running, he leaves the school grounds, and runs home...where he goes into his room crying and slicing his arms _'Its a good thing itachi's not home'_

* * *

**Ok im Not the best writer in the world and i dont need to hear it from you...**

**Please Review...if you like it...if you dont just shut the fuck up and don't waste your time reviewing or reading... ja-ne**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	3. Secrets

**Why Me? A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter 3 "Secrets"**

**

* * *

**The next day sasuke woke up with a throbbing pain in his arms _'shit this hurts, and i have to go back to that hell hole of a school today, and sit there while naruto and his gang make fun of me, and hit me...'_ Itachi comes into sasuke's room

"Hey sasuke...i'll wait for you downstairs"

"ok itachi..." itachi leaves and sasuke throws on a baggy blue sweater, and regular jeans. He brushes his hair and puts some eyeliner on to cover the sleep under his eye, the he makes his way downstairs...

"you know sasuke, you have to stop wearing those sweaters, it's summer"

"eh...its not that hot to me..."

"Whatever, just dobt blame me when you have a heatstroke"

"Can we just go now..."

"yeah..."

Another silent car driveto school, sasuke remembered which room it was in, He walked in and sat down silently resting his head on the table...

* * *

Naruto stares at sasuke for a moment...

"Hey naruto, what are you looking at?" his friends all turn their head toward sasuke "Im surprised he came back" garra says

"is he crying?" Naruto questions

"i dont know" Was kibas response

They all went up behind sasuke curious, Naruto shakes sasuke's shoulder "hes sleeping" naruto explains "oh" was the response of everyone else there, Sasuke slept all through class until the lunch bell rang.

* * *

Sasuke sat outside on the roof alone, until naruto and his 'gang' showed up...

"Hey look it's emo" Is what all of naruto's friends say, while naruto himself just smirks and nods

"Look guys, im not emo...so, fuck off!"

silence for a moment, until kiba steps forward "the only way you can prove your not emo is by showing us your arms"

"Wha-what does that have to do with anything?"

"Emo means you cut, dumbass" Gaara answers

"no, emo is just a label, and i dont choose to follow those stupid things..."

"Then show us you arms?"

Silence

"Why are you stalling? are you actually hiding something?" gaara quetions

"No im not stalling. No, i dont have anything to hide. i just don't feel the need to do anything for you guys." Sasuke spats

"Guys, sasuke's right, Lets just go..."

"come on naruto, you know he's hiding something." Neji yells

"yeah, i dont know about you guys, but im curious..." Kiba says

"me too" Gaara reasons

* * *

They all attack sasuke...Gaara holds his legs, While Neji pins his hands over his head, and kiba pulls down his sleeves...

Well, well...i was right you were hiding something..." Kiba chuckles

"Fine, you saw now let me go!" sasuke pleas

They ignore sasuke and keep questioning him "You seem to want this secret stay hidden...what would you do if i told people?" kiba asks

"you wouldnt...?"

gaara and neji nod, laughing

"Fine! Tell people, see if i give a shit, i dont care!"

They all look at sasuke questionably "You would never have friends...?" neji says

"i never have before, why would i want some now..."

Naruto's eyes grow wide "w-why not?"

"Theres on;y two reasons, never cared and almost everyone of my really old friends tried to rape me..."

Naruto feels guilt wash over him "Sasuke, if this is about kyuub-"

"Its not!" silence for a moment "You guys dont know what it's like in my world so dont even try to figure me out...I've got a bitch for a mother, a molester for a father, And a brother who raped and abused me! And now i have to live with him...." Tears start forming in sasuke's eyes "you'll never understand"

"Dude..." Is all neji, kiba, and gaara could say

"Now you know a little bit a =bout my life, and that was only the beginning!"

"Were sorry, we didnt know..."

"Well, know you do! so, fuck off!"

They all let sasuke go and watch him as he runs away once again

* * *

**I know im not a great writer so you dont have to keep reminding me! **

**Review if you like it ^~^**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	4. Hurting

**Why Me? A Narusasu story**

** Chapter 4 "Hurting"**

**

* * *

**sasuke ran home, Crying into his pillow, until he finally cried himself to sleep. At about 1:30 he heard a door slam along with an angry voice "Sasuke!" It was Itachi... _'How did he know I was here?'_

Itachi busted in sasuke's room... "Sasuke, Why did the academy call me and say that you havent stayed one entire day at school ever since you started there? hmm?!"

Sasuke had to choose his his words carefully, Because he knows how Itachi gets when hes mad. "I-I just hate it...so much, All of the other kids call me emo and beat me up..."

Itachi's eyes shot open "s-sasuke, Why didnt you tell me?"

"Because I can fight my own battles!"

"Well, are they still bugging you now?"

"No, i told them to fuck off..." sasuke received a slap across the face

"watch your mouth!"

"I-Itachi..?"

"Shutup! Im not in the mood for your whining!"

"B-But" sasuke got a punch and his cheek, causing his jaw to make a popping noise "Ow! Itachi, please calm down...Im sorry..." sasuke pleas, trembling.

* * *

Itachi ignores sasuke and pushes him onto the bed, while gracefully jumping on top of sasuke's now shaking body "You dont tell me what to do!"

"I-Itachi...you promised you would neve-" sasuke was cut off by itachi's rough kisses, Then Itachi's cold lips descended on sasuke's neck sucking and biting hard "sasuke? What's this mark?"

"..." sasuke didnt want to tell itachi about what naruto's friend Kyuubi did to him, but a strike to his face made him shout out "I-I was walking around town while you were at work, and a guy was trying to rape me..."

"Did you get away?"

"Yeah...another guy named naruto came and helped me..."

"You whore"

"wha-"

"..you needed to be saved from the simplest thing...you disgust me." Itachi pins sasukes hands above his head, tying them to the bed, He does the same with his feet. "if you move, I'll make sure it'll hurt worse than you could ever imagine..." Itachi leaves the room for a moment then come back, but with a whip.

"Ita-"

Itachi flips sasuke on his stomach and proceeds to whip his back, Making it bleed and burn. sasuke screams blood murder.

"It hurts! S-Stop....please!" sasuke wanted to do anything to make itachi stop, but at least he didnt take off sasukes sweater. Itachi then puts the whip down, unziping his pants, as well as sasuke's.

"youve been bad sasuke, i think i'll go in dry" Itachi says chuckling

"n-No, please i'll never do it again" sasuke pleas

"I'll make sure you dont" was itachi's comeback, He thrusts in deep, and hard sasuke screams out in agony, then more thrusts, in and out, it went on like that for an hour, But to sasuke it felt like forever...

Itachi cums inside of sasuke, pulls his dick out, then leaves. sasuke passes out shortly after.

* * *

**Dont worry it's still a Narusasu story...  
**

**Review...please **

**Hope you liked it, im not the greatest writer in the world so dont remind me...**

**Ja-ne**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	5. Questions

**Why Me? A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter 5 "Questions"**

**

* * *

**Sasuke wakes up, his body aching all over, He takes a shower, changes, and then goes downstairs where itachi was, he let itachi drive him to school but neither of them said a word, Sasuke would occasionally look at itachi. Itachi had the look of guilt writen all over his face. Sasuke got out of the car, Stepped into the school, And tripped in the hallway _'ow, im so sore, i'll just go sleep it off in class' _He got up and walked into the classroom, immediately sitting down, he rests his head down and closed his eyes. no one bugged him at all, Until the lunch bell rang, Naruto noticed how sasuke was getting up, so he shook the ravens shoulder, right were itachi had bit him too, sasuke's head shot up with a loud "Ow!" came out of his mouth.

"Im sorry, I just wanted to tell you the lunch bell rang..."

"Oh...ok, thanks" sasuke responded. Sasuke gets up, immediately regretting it as he fell to the floor

"Sasuke, Are you ok?"

tears begin falling down sasuke's cheeks "No! Im not!" He screams then runs away, he goes to the rooftop, and cries in the corner, Till he hears footsteps coming from behind him...

* * *

"Sasuke....?"

Sasuke turns around, and sees naruto, neji, kiba and gaara looking down at him _'Just fucking great'_ "What the fuck do you guys want now? ive got nothing left for you to take..."

Naruto steps closer "I just wanted to know if you were ok, When you tripped you said you weren't ok and now i find you in a corner crying..."

"why would you care!" sasuke spats

"Because i care about people!" Naruto comebacks

"Well, i dont want to talk about it" sasuke gets up, but falls again "Damnit!"

"...hey, are you ok?" Kiba asks

"I'll never forgive that bastard!"

"Who?" gaara questions

"...noting, its no one..." He gets up and starts to walk away, so naruto grabs the back of his shirt revealing his abused neck...

"sasuke!?"

"What?!"

"Y-Your neck!" Naruto stammers

Sasuke's eyes go wide, and slaps naruto's hand away

"Who...did that to you..?"

"no one...Go away"

_'I wonder if sasuke has more wounds than the ones on his neck' _Naruto questions himself in his mind, So he touches sasuke's stomach, causing sasuke to wince in pain "Sasuke...take off you shirt"

"Wha-what?"

"Guys hold him down..."

"naruto...?" his friends all look at him curiously

"Just do it!"

They all hold him down, while sasuke resists, Naruto pulls off his shirt, everyone gasps, and lets go of sasuke, Naruto couldnt believe it. There were cuts, bruises, and even whip and burn marks.

"Sasuke....."

"Is nothing i can't handle..." He grabs his shirt and throws it back on...

"Nothing you can handle?" Naruto repeats "If you can handle it then why did you let it happen?"

"I didn't have a choice...Now stop questioning me, This is none of your business!"

The bell rings, indicating that lunch is over, Sasuke runs back to class were he just looks at the clock, Waiting to leave.

* * *

**Hope you liked it..Review ^~^**

**Ja-ne**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	6. Shocking Truth

**Why Me? A Narusasu Story**

** Chapter 6 "Shocking Truth"**

**

* * *

**

As soon as the ell rang sasuke darted out of the classroom, With naruto chasing him screaming things like "Wait!" and "Hold Up!" Sasuke ignores the blonde haired boy and keeps running, He runs half way home until hes stopped by naruto grabbing and throwing him on the ground...

"Ow! Hey!"

"Im sorry sasuke, But you didnt give me any other choice"

"What do you want?"

"Answers" Naruto replied

"No."

"Sasuke, Im worried about you..."

"Na-Naruto...?"

"I dont want you to cut yourself again"

"I-Im sorry i have to go, My brother will punish me if he finds out i didnt go straight home."

"B-But didnt you say that your brother used to raped and hit you..?"

"...yeah, but ive been forced to live with him, wither i like it or not"

"S-Sasuke, is he the one who put all those marks on you?"

"...I-I have to go now" sasuke runs away leaving naruto confused and curious, He decides to follow sasuke's path, Determined to find out where the raven lives, and what goes on in his life. Lucky naruto found the house, He peeked his head through a window...it was sasukes room, He stayed silent and eavesdrops....

* * *

"So sasuke, Why did it take you so long to get home?" Itachi asks

"It was an extra 5 minutes, if that"

"Why dont you tell me what you were doing? Hmm?"

"I-I was talking to nar- Someone"

"Slut." Itachi says as he pushes sasuke to the floor and ties him up to the dresser

"i-Itachi, why are you doing this to me again?"

"Because...your my toy, i dont care what you do, thats all you'll ever be to me"

Tears pour out of sasuke's eyes "If thats how you feel...then why dont you just kill me...?"

"your the bast toy i ever had...you hot, tight, and feisty, not to mention your so fragile" Itachi purrs

"I-Itac-" sasuke's face turns red as itachi slaps him

"Dont speak unless your told to...Bitch."

Sasuke nods and itachi gets up and come's back with something that was the size and length of a pencil

"Do you know what this is sasuke..?"

sasuke shakes his head before answering "N-No...I dont"

"Its a mini-taser sasuke"

Sasuke's eyes widen "W-What are you going to do with it?" Sasuke asks nervously

"More like 'who' am i going to do with it" Itachi chuckles, as he puts the mini-taser on the table beside him

"But i think i'll torcher you a little first" He gets a lighter, Then unbuttons sasuke's shirt

"D-Dont...please..."

Itachi places the lighter by sasuke's left nipple and turns it on

"I-Itachi! Stop! It hurts!"

Itachi gets up, annoyed, He grabs tape and puts it over sasuke's mouth, He grabs a cigarette out of his pocket, Lighting it he gives a few puffs, Then rubs the tip on sasuke's right nipple, laughing he grabs the mini-taser and shocks sasuke's neck, He pulls off sasuke's pants and boxers...

"I bet this'll hurt for sure"

sasukes eyes widen as itachi spreads out his legs, puts the taser deep inside sasuke's entrance and presses the red button activating the 120 volt shock, sasuke's muffled scream can be heard through out the entire street...

Itachi then leaves the room....Leaving sasuke tied up, With a mini-taser sticking out of his ass, and tape over his mouth...Naruto's eyes are so wide he cant even blink.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Great? Horrible? I want to know, so please review to help make the story even better**

**Ja-ne**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	7. Help

**Why Me? A Narusasu Story**

**Chapter 7 "Help?!"**

**

* * *

**

Naruto goes through the window into sauske's room

"Mmhh!" Sasuke mumbles

"Shh...its me, Naruto..." Naruto rips the tape off sasuke's mouth

"Ow-" Naruto covers sasukes mouth with his hand "Shh..." Naruto coo's While pulling out the mini-taser from his entrance, Causing sasuke to blush, then Whine in pain, Naruto unties sasuke, Then lifts him up bridal-style and put him onto the bed...

"Well you were right..." Naruto said quietly "You didnt lie...everything you told us was true..."

"Well duh! why would i make up something like that?"

"I dont know...attention?"

"Argh! I hate attention!"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he heard rattling sounds outside the door

"Naruto...leave"

"why?!"

"So he doesnt find out you helped me..."

"Bu-"

"Go, I dont want other people to suffer because of my life..."

"Fine, But tell me what happend at school tomorrow"

"Ok...I will..."

"Bye sasuke, be safe"

"Yeah..."

* * *

**.: THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL :.**

Sasuke couldnt even walk, He was crawling his way to the classroom, When he got to the doo naruto rushed over to his side...

"sasuke..?"

"I-It...hurts..." was the last thing sasuke said before passing out.

* * *

**Wow this chapter was so SHORT...sorry T.T **

**Review anyway though....**

**Ja-ne...  
**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	8. Lies

**Why Me? A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter 8 "Lies"**

**

* * *

**Naruto took sasuke to the school doctor, Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto was waiting outside the door, After a few minutes passed Kakashi came out of the room.

"Well, It appears that he just fainted from exhaustion, I don't know what could have caused it though..."

"Umm...Kakashi...?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I-I know why he fainted...I wasnt going to tell you, But sasuke's life is hell, i have to tell you..."

"well. what is it naruto?" kakashi asked, annoyed

"i'll Show you" naruto says, walking into the room where sasuke is, And naruto takes off sasuke's shirt "See?" He points at the scars, burns and bruises ...

* * *

* * *

Itachi is walking to the room where sasuke is, because the school called him so he rushed over, and he sees naruto pointing at all the bruises _'shit! i need a plan....got one!' _Itachi runs in shouting "I thought i told you to stay away from my little brother!"

"What?! Kakashi dont listen to him, Hes a fucking bastard!"

"Thats it you and your little friend, kyuubi, or what ever the hell his name is arent going to hurt and rape my brother again, Im not letting him out of my sight anymore, i might even home school him" itachi says with a smirk

"Naruto?! You and your friend raped sasuke?!" Kakashi asked, very shocked

"No I-we didn't"

"Liar!" Itachi shouts

"Well, i'll have to side with itachi on this one...for now" Kakashi concludes

"Kakashi!"

"Naruto, I dont want to hear another word from you, Your suspended until we get this whole ordeal settled....Itachi? Will you be taking your brother home now?"

"Yeah, i will..." Itachi picks up sasuke and heads home, Whilie sasuke is unconscious in the back seat.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but i've been busy**

**...Reviews please...**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	9. He's Changed?

**Why Me? A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter 9 "He's Changed?!"**

**

* * *

**

**.:At The Classroom.:**

"Hey Naruto, What happened?" Neji asks

"Yeah, you look kind of mad.." Kiba points out

"...I got suspended..." Naruto says

"What?!" Gaara shouts as his eyes grow wide

"Well...Yesterday I followed sasuke home, Where I found his brother abusing him...Now today he passed out, and his brother, Itachi showed up and said that me and kyuubi were the ones who raped sasuke..."

"That Bastard" Neji swears

"Im just scared for sasuke...Itachi's going to hurt him, Because i knew what he did..."

"Well what are we going to do about it?"

"We...?" Naruto repeats

"Yeah, Were with you Naruto!"

"Thanks guys...But, I have to tell you something...I-I think i love sasuke..."

"We know..."

"H-How...?" Naruto stuttered

"Because your so protective of him"

"You know Naruto, Your like a natural born seme" Gaara Jokes

"Ok, Thats enough, We need to come up with a plan to get sasuke away from Itachi"

* * *

**.:At Itachi and Sasuke's house.:**

Itachi throws sasuke on the bed, Sasukes head makes contact with the wall with a loud 'bang!' after...

"O-Ow..." sasuke stutters, And begins to regain consciousness

"Otouto."

Sasuke looks up, shaking because of the coldness in itachi's voice

"I-I...Yes...Itachi-sama...?"

"Im very angry, and do you want to know why?!"

"...Wh-"

"Because you told that Naruto brat what i've done, Thats why!"

"N-No, I would n-never....He found out..."

"You know, I have a feeling you like this kid..."

"N-No..."

"I bet you want his cock up your ass..." Itachi whispers in sasuke's ear "fast, and...hard" Sasuke blushes "whore" Sasuke receives a slap to the face "now your going to do exactly as I say, Got it?" Sasuke nods "A man named Kakashi Hatake will probably ask you some questions, and you just answer with the following "Itachi was telling the truth, Naruto did it"

"W-Why- Whats the question..?"

"Just do it...Or else"

"Or else what?"

"i'll make you a slave to me, you'll have to wear slut dresses, and i'll toucher you ever moment of your life, Fucking you dry...Now, doesnt that sound painful?" Itachi chuckles

Sasuke gives in... "O-Ok itachi, What ever you say..."

"Oh, and thats itachi-seme to you now."

"S-Sorry...Itachi-seme, D-Don't hurt me..."

Itachi laughs, pushing sasuke down onto the bed, And starts to remove sasuke shirt, Until sasuke grabs his hand causing him to stop...

"N-Not the shirt....I don't care what you do, just don't take off my shirt..."

Itachi punches sasuke "You don't grab me, Bitch! And i'll touch you where ever I want!" Sasuke closes his eyes, as itachi continues to take off his shirt

_'Here goes my secret' _Sasuke thinks

"S-Sasuke...? What are these?" Itachi said with the sound of...guilt, and...concern? in his voice....

Sasuke didn't answer

"Sasuke...?"

"I-I Hate everything! I just want to D-Die!" Sasuke screams with tears streaming down his face "Y-Your part of the reason I did it..."

Itachi stays silent and gets off of sasuke...It was like he was under a spell that was just broke "I-Im Sorry otouto...I didn't realize...I-I hope you can forgive me..?" Sasuke could hear the sadness in his voicem It sounded like he was about to break down right then and there...

"A-Aniki...I-"

"I'll Leave...I'll Leave and never come back if thats what you wish!"

"N-No Aniki! I hate what you did to me, b-but for some reason i cant bring myself to hate you...I'll Forgive you, if you stop and act like my older brother that you used to be...."

Itachi gives sasuke a brotherly hug "Thank you...i dont know what i was doing...I-I want you to find happiness, Go find that Naruto kid, tell him how you feel...If it doesnt work out im here for you..as a brother, and nothing more"

"T-Thanks...I guess i'll go tell him now..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"If he rejects you..Just come straight home, Don't hurt yourself..."

"...Ok"

Sasuke leaves the house, Wondering if Naruto will feel the same way...

* * *

**Yes i know this chapter was weird, but i dont know what i was thinking while i was typing it... **

**...Review please...**

**And I wanted to thank...** the black knight** and** bankotsu'chic **For the review(s) ^-^  
**

**Ja-ne  
**

**~Ryuzaki~**  
**  
**


	10. Mysterious

**Why Me? A Narusasu Story**

** Chapter 9 "Mysterious"**

**

* * *

**Sasuke ran all through konaha searching for the blonde boy.

"Naruto! w...Where are you?!" Sasuke screamed, Trying to catch his breath

_'Where could he have gone...?' _He thougth as the sun started to set.

* * *

**.: At Itachi/Sasuke's house .:**

Itachi was begnning to worry about sasuke.

"It shouldn't have taken this long...." Then it hit him "What if Naruto said no and sasuke's cutting himself right at this very moment! Or what if Naruto said yes and thier..."

Itachi was cut off his trail of thought by a loud pounding on the door.

_'Sasuke?' _Itachi thought as he opened the door, Then hands grab his shoulders and bashed him into the wall with a loud 'thump'

"What the fuck" Itachi swore

"Where's Sasuke?!"

"Hey, Your that Naruto kid!"

"No shit, Now amswer my question!" Naruto yelled and raised a fist to itachi's face

"Sasuke, is looking for you, baka..."

"What?! Why...Your lying!"

"Im not lying...believe me..."

_'He sounds worried' _Naruto concluded in his mind, He released his grip on itachi "Fine, I believe you...Just tell me whats going on."

"I-I saw sasuke's arm...and-"

Naruto cuts him off "You didn't know?!"

"You did?"

"Well, yeah...when kyuubi almost raped him, I thought that while you were raping him you would have taken off his shirt, and why didnt you?"

"I dont know. I just never felt the need to i guess..."

"What did he do when you saw?"

"he...He started yelling at me. and it just broke me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll never rape him again, I feel so awful for my sins' I want to make it up to him..."

Naruto's eyes widen

"Sasuke and me, Were brothers again...I told him to find happiness and to tell you how he felt..."He hasn't come back ever since that...Im so worried..."

"how he felt...?" Then nit hit Naruto "D-Does he...love me?"

"...Yeah, I wanted him to tell you though..."

"We have to go find him." Naruto demands

"Naruto? Do you-"

"I have to find him, he's my uke after all, I have to protect him" Naruto says with a smile

"Thats great."

"Lets go."

"Right!"

* * *

**.: With Sasuke .:**

"Damn, Im so tired..." He says and then immediately collapses on the cement....

A figure appears in front of his unconscious body.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's brother huh..?" He says with a devilish smerk on his face

"Well...It looks like he can't even put up a fight, So i'll just kidnap him right here and now." He chuckles, Then disappears with a sleeping sasuke on his back

* * *

**Sorry it took so long...But, I couldn't think of any idea's...Now I have alot ^-^**

**Sorry, The chapter was short...**

**Review, Please....**

**Ja-ne ^-^**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **

**Ok I'm sorry to say but I have Very, Very bad writers block on this story, And I have no idea why I already know what I kind of want to happen but I just can never think it out. **

**Maybe some advice here would help please? Because I know how much you all love this story and I feel really bad I can't think of anything  
**


End file.
